


The Cake Must Die

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Light gets annoyed and decides that L's cake has to die.





	The Cake Must Die

~ The Cake Must Die ~

Light Yagami is not a member of the species  _felis catus_. Definitely not. But when he is fed up with 'Ryuzaki' and all of the detective's odd behavior, he decides to take a page from the book of the common house cat.

L, sitting on the edge of a chair like a gargoyle and playing with his food as usual, while spouting off nonsense about being best friends, is startled by a sudden scraping sound. He slowly turns his head in the direction from which the sound originated. What he sees is... horrifying.

There is a dessert plate sitting near the edge of the desk. With an evil grin, Light places a fingertip against the rim of the plate and scoots it just a tiny bit closer to the edge of the desk. The small shriek of fine china sliding against the rough wood grain of the desk grates on L's ears. The dish is now hanging partially over the edge, although not enough that it would overbalance on its own.

"Light, stop! What are you doing?"

"Meow," Light intones darkly, as he gives the plate a final nudge.

~end~


End file.
